


музыка пассажирского лифта

by simbay



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Background Het, Flirting, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Slice of Life, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Почти каждое утро Блэйка начинается с одной и той же рутины. Он заходит в лифт, который доставит его наверх их огромного улья-офиса на пятом Эдене, и, на этажах с восьмидесятого по сотый, где никто не заходит и не выходит, он остается наедине со своими мыслями. Очень часто они сопровождаются чужими комментариями, и Джеффри участвует в увлекательной беседе с невидимым собеседником, чьим голосом говорит вся инфосеть Гипериона.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	музыка пассажирского лифта

**Author's Note:**

  * For [viintaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viintaas/gifts).



> наверное не совсем по реквестику, но????  
> не пошутить про галстуки блейка - все равно что прожить день зря

— Доброе утро, мистер Блэйк.  
— Доброе утро, Кэрол.  
Не факт, что ее зовут именно так, но Джеффри это не интересует.  
Почти каждое его утро начинается с одной и той же рутины. Он заходит в лифт, который доставит его наверх их огромного улья-офиса на пятом Эдене, и, на этажах с восьмидесятого по сотый, где никто не заходит и не выходит, он остается наедине со своими мыслями. Очень часто они сопровождаются чужими комментариями, и Джеффри участвует в увлекательной беседе с невидимым собеседником, чьим голосом говорит вся инфосеть Гипериона.  
Кэрол — это голос корпорации. Так она представляется. Кажется, Гарольд ранее упоминает, что они проектировали идеальный модуль для озвучивания всякий ненужной чуши, требуемой лишь техникой безопасности (и необходимой лишь потому, что безалаберные идиоты-работники никак не могут нажать нужную кнопку без помощи за плечом (прямая цитата, почти дословно)), но для ИИ Кэрол звучит слишком живо и устало. Она любит поговорить об отвлеченном, о книгах, и с ней действительно приятно вести беседу, в отличие от множества других коллег.  
Гарри об этом не знает, и, как полагает Блэйк, ему и не стоит. Иначе начнет испытывать те странные чувства, сродни ревности и недовольству, что гиперионовский ИИ отлынивает от работы за невинной болтовней с Джеффри, который и сам занят этим, и отнюдь не Важными Корпоративными Делами.  
Скучающим тоном динамики в лифте оглашают:  
— Как обстоят дела?  
— Ничего необычного. Начальство как всегда недовольно, подчиненные ведут себя необдуманно и в спешке ломают все, что починили до этого. Контракты подписываются, согласования одобряются. Обычный день в нашей корпорации. А галстук...  
Джеффри бросает взгляд в зеркало в лифте. Сегодня на нем относительно новый, тот, что Гарри пообещал вышвырнуть в шлюз вместе с хозяином, если еще раз увидит. Было очевидно, что у несравненного господина Тесситера отсутствует вкус в галстуках, а потому его слушать — лишь время терять. И, хмыкнув, Джеффри поправляет его и вздыхает шумно:  
— А галстук сидит отлично.  
— По-моему это ужасный выбор, мистер Блэйк.  
Кэрол произносит это своим классическим слегка воодушевленным тоном, но Джеффри чувствует нотки иронии в ее голосе. Ну конечно. Если это и правда ИИ, то у нее попросту вкус Тесситера — и, значит, отсутствует вкус к галстукам напрочь. А если нет, то ей очевидно не слишком хорошо видно через камеры. Картинка всегда искажает настоящий облик.  
Он барабанит пальцами по локтю, когда лифт слегка дергается, проезжая мимо очередного этажа.  
— Не думал, что у тебя есть вкус, Кэрол.  
— Это Ваши очередные шутки, верно? — она очень болезненно реагирует на упоминания ИИ, даже слишком, и Джеффри уже которую неделю одолевают сомнения об истинности ее происхождения. — Чтобы понять, что у Вас отвратительный галстук, не нужно быть экспертом по моде. Тем более, Гиперион следует последним трендам галактики, — начинает передразнивать слова Тесситера с последней планерки, — и, следовательно, дресс-код компании подразумевает что-то строгое и стильное, а не носки в задорную полосочку.  
— Рассматривать чужие носки неприлично, Кэрол.  
— Ходить в таком кошмарном сочетании цветом — вот это неприлично, мистер Блэйк.  
Возможно, думается Джеффри, она просто программист из темной узкой комнаты, которой платят за красивое зачитывание фраз. В некоторых местах, особо удаленных от офиса, ее реплики точно не живые, записанные заранее, но в офисе она реагирует на все лично. Джеффри почти удивляется, когда во время обеденного перерыва кофемашина здоровается с ним знакомым женским голосом, но потом перестает. В конце концов, единственными местами в Гиперионе, где нет камер, были и остаются две комнаты: офис СЕО и коморка Джона. О том, что происходит в первом никому не стоит знать, кроме двух человек, а во второй Блэйк лично обрезал провода, надеясь, что это не даст седым волосам на голове Гарри расти в геометрической прогрессии с каждым новым незаконным экспериментом.  
У Джона, кстати, тоже был ручной ИИ. И тоже подозрительно «живой».  
Незнание лучше знания, а потому Джеффри решает, что его устраивает таинственность Кэрол. Больше раскрывать он не хочет. Слишком много намеков и нестыкующихся факторов.  
— Надеюсь, господин Тесситер выкинет Ваш галстук вместе с носками в шлюз при первой возможности, — живо отзывается Кэрол, и Джеффри про себя хмыкает, думая, что с него-то Гарри их точно стянет. — В Вашем-то положении!.. Какие полосочки, сейчас в писке моды — клетка!  
— Клетка — это безыдейно и скучно, Кэрол.  
— Не хочу слушать ничего о безыдейности от человека с таким галстуком, мистер Блэйк.  
Гарри бы в такой момент хмыкнул и бросил: «уела». Но они оба молчат, оставаясь каждый при своем мнении.  
Лифт дергается еще раз, и Кэрол обреченно вздыхает, как и всякий раз, когда приближается этаж программистов. Сто пятый. Это темное злачное место, и Джеффри немного рад, что знает лишь об одном человеке оттуда. Ему (и всей корпорации) с лихвой хватает Джона, а слушать о том, что творит его верный фан-клуб, нет никакого желания. Тем более, что это вызовет очередную внеплановую планерку, а затем — долгие разговоры с Гарри наедине.  
Джеффри поправляет галстук.  
Оскорблять свой вкус в этой компании он позволяет лишь двум людям (или одному человеку и ИИ). С Гарри все понятно. Кэрол же... Можно сказать, у них служебный роман. Легкий флирт в рамках дозволенного. Тяжело описать эти отношения — эти разговоры по душам — как-то иначе, потому что «дружбой» такое не называют, но ведь отличаются же их диалоги от коммуникации с остальными коллегами. Они не играют роли начальника и подчиненного, просто разговаривают. Часто — в лифте.  
Лифтовый роман... Звучит отвратительно. Гарри наверняка плеваться начал бы от такого словосочетания.  
— Что ж, встретимся на обеде, мистер Блэйк, — воодушевленным (и убитым одновременно) тоном произносит Кэрол. — Если Вам станет скучно раньше, позовите меня. Сидеть в этой комнате так скучно, Вы единственная отдушина в этом обществе невежеств, что не считает смешными шутки со сто пятого.  
Ах да, так называемое «жопное суфле». Джеффри сухо кивает, скрывая улыбку.  
— Всенепременно, Кэрол.  
В этот момент двери лифта открываются, и голос Кэрол исчезает — бежит (бежит ли?) заниматься оглашением информации в другом месте. Джеффри незаинтересованным взглядом смотрит на ввалившуюся в кабину лифта фигуру и лишь слегка морщится, видя, что это Джон. Тот выглядит запыхавшимся и невыспавшимся, а и не без того мятый желтый (какой отвратительный цвет) свитер теперь и вовсе состоит лишь из заломов.  
Джон воодушевленно кивает Джеффри — требовать от него соблюдения норм общения со старшими коллегами бесполезно — после чего вдруг щурит глаза и пальцем указывает вперед. Прямо на...  
— Я думал хуже вчерашнего галстука Вы ничего не найдете!  
Джеффри шумно вздыхает и обреченно закрывает глаза.  
Гиперион обладает абсолютно невыносимым вкусом.


End file.
